deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danites/Sherlock Holmes vs. Sam Spade
Sherlock Holmes, the cold, unflinching realist of the Victorian era VS. Sam Spade, the detective who retains his idealism in the face of the worlds corruption. Both are famous detectives, but who is deadliest? Sherlock brings the following to the fight: Sam Spade counters with: This will be a 3v3 battle, with Holmes bringing Dr. John Watson and Inspector Lestrade, and Spade bringing Miles Archer and Seargent Tom Polhaus to the fight. The Fight The Crime Scene: A Riverfront Pier Lestrade, Holmes, and Watson watched as the motor carriage pulled up to the dock. The three Englishmen were apprehensive about this meeting, and had prepared accordingly. Sadly for them, so had the three Americans. Spade, Archer, and Polhaus got out of the car and approached the Englishmen. It was a terse meeting; neither side trusted the other. And when Spade reached into his jacket for a cigarrette, all Hell broke loose. Watson drew his Webley up, thinking Spade was going for his gun, and fired. His bullet, intended for Spade, instead killed Tom Polhaus, who fell with a loud cry. Spade and Archer both drew their Colts and returned fire, killing Lestrade before taking cover. The two sides exchanged shots, with the American Colt 1911s keeping the British detectives pinned down. While the British were reloading, Miles Archer attempted to advance, only to have Holmes draw his supressed revolver and gun him down. Spade, enraged by the death of his friend, fired his last three bullets at Watson. They failed to hit the doctor. The American detective drew his Pocket Pistol from his trench coat and edged along the pier, obscured from Holmes's view. Watson fumbled a round, and, bending over to pick it up, gave Spade the opening he needed. Two rounds from the pocket pistol hit Watson in the shoulder, and, with a cry, the doctor fell backwards into the water. Holmes, needless to say, was angry. The detective, crop in hand, rushed out from behind his cover. Spade turned the Pocket Pistol on Holmes, but the detective skillfully disarmed him. Dodging a blow from the crop that would have sent him sprawling, Spade grabbed a pipe that was lying on the dock. He hit Holmes's hand, breaking the crop and sending him backwards. The Englishman ran back towards the end of the pier. Spade dropped the pipe and drew his knife, pursuing him. Unfortunatly for Spade, Sherlock was running towards his rapier scabbard. He reached the piers edge, and drew the rapier. He looked over his shoulder at the bullrushing Spade. "A feint with the rapier to draw him off balance, than a sweeping kick under his leg to topple him. A quick stab through the stomach into his lungs and intestines, followed by a second stab in the same area. If he gets proper medical care, two months of physical recovery. Mental capacity to kill my associates; nil." Holmes turned and made a blind stab with the rapier. Spade slowed, slipping on the wet dock. The Englishman's leg went under his own, tripping him. The American hit the ground hard, and looked up in time to see the rapier stab down twice. He clutched his gut, bleeding out onto the pier. Sherlock Holmes took out his handkerchief and calmly wiped his blade. He replaced it in the scabbard, and, taking his walking stick, gingerly stepped over the body and walked away. With the current tides, Watson would be somewhere along the beach to the South. If Holmes hurried, he may even be able to save his arm. VICTOR: SHERLOCK HOLMES Category:Blog posts